Fantasy
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: She’s so beautiful and she’s mine well, at least in my fantasies she is.


_**Fantasy**_

* * *

**Pairing: **BigXRouge

**On February first, it will be one of my good friend's birthday. Her pen name is Darkness Wasted. She asked for a BigXRouge story...shocker!!! No really, I'm serious! Well, I hope you enjoy this D! **

**Summary: **She's so beautiful and she's mine, well, at least in my fantasies she is.

* * *

_The wind gushed at the two figures. One was a big, purple feline and the other was a beautiful, ivory bat. The ample cat was dressed in a white shirt, his shirt was cuffed, auburn colored pants, sleek, black shoes, and a black vest that covered his nice white shirt. The ivory bat wore a achromatic dress, a tight corset was clasped onto her, half of her large bosoms was conspicuous, and she wore sooty colored shoes. _

_Big and Rouge were on top of a escarpment, air still rushed towards them. Downhill, were thousands of heavily, armored Knights, waiting to battle. The ruler of this land has ordered to capture Rouge. The emperor of this land concluded that Rouge the Bat had stole one of his priceless gems, she probably did, but Big the Cat wasn't going to let them take her alive. _

_He will fight for his love, no matter what._

_The frightened bat embraced the large cat, shaking beneath him in terror. The large feline held his choice of weapon: a fishing pole. But this was no ordinary fishing pole, this fishing pole can be engulfed in flames. With his powerful strength, he can defeat his foes. _

"_Big," She spoke, delicately, her embraced tightened. Her heavily, blue make upped eyes shut tight. "Please, don't let them capture me." Rouge beseeched, a tear escaped from her eye. _

_The large cat grimaced, he delicately lifted up her chin and focused into her delightful, azure orbs. _

"_I promise you, Rouge the Bat, I will not let them abduct you." Instead of speaking in his usual, slow tone, he spoke with more eloquence._

_The large feline erased away her lone tear and anticipate to skirmish. He clutched onto his fishing beam and scowled at the Knights in their shining armor. With a fierce, ferocious cry, Big the Cat ambled downward the cliff. Rouge the Bat ensconced on the cliff, watching her warrior fight for her. _

_The bulky feline grasped his weapon tightly in his paw. The Knights all came charging after the mauve cat. With Big's battle cry, he swung his weapon all around him, making some on the Knights that were near him engulfed in flames. _

"_Oomph!" The Knight that was proximate to Big the Cat was knocked down on the terrain. Once the Knight touched the ground, he started to hemorrhage from his head. _

_Lugubriously, he was left to die._

_Normally, Big wouldn't hurt a fly, but when somebody threatens to take his love away, that's when he starts to get violent. Rouge, the attractive, young mistress, was silently watching her warrior from above. She folded her hands over her thigh and sat down on the ground, worried. _

_One by one, the Knights in their shimmering armor went down. Many injured, some were left to die. The large feline had many wounds on his body, but for saving Rouge, it was all worth it. On the cliff, Rouge grinned, blissfully. Even though she was in high heels, she jogged off towards her hero._

"_You're so brave, very brave," Rouge spoke in a hush tone, entwining him. Big's face glowed a rosy tint color and he chortled, bashfully. _

"_It was no problem, my dear lady."_

"_Thank you," She faintheartedly smooched his nose. "My gratitude is endless for what you have done for me." _

_The rosy tint on Big's muzzle turned a darker shade of crimson because of that tiny kiss on his nose. The bat embraced her hero with her eyes shut._

_

* * *

_

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" A green amphibian croaked and nudged his head, harshly into Big's leg. Big looked down upon his pal and fully existed his daydream. The amphibian croaked again, as if he was saying, "Hey, stop daydreaming and go catch some fish!"

"Sorry, Froggy," He spoke out, apologetically. His slow, usual tone rebounded. "I was just daydreaming."

Big exhaled out, heavily and grasped his fishing pole. The two pals trotted down by the shimmering pond to catch their supper.

During the time Big was catching their dinner, he kept starting and rewinding the daydream of Rouge.

* * *

_**The End!!!**_

_**This is an early birthday gift for Darkness Wasted. Happy early birthday!!! (P.s: I wasn't really sure if you were serious about this couple or now. Oh well...)**_

_**Thanks for reading!!!**_


End file.
